


不知所措

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [17]
Category: Real People Slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	不知所措

Chris忘了喝水，药片化开的苦涩滋味一路涌向胃里，他没空注意这个，抱着手机坐立难安，短信写了又删。短信的收件人是“Sebs“，他需要道歉，此刻他觉得该再吃些药才能勉强镇定，几小时前他犯下的大错已无可挽回。

  
“这次宣传我们不搞花哨的，根据电影本身的写实风格来，该说实话的就不能满嘴跑火车。”  
Chris点头，他们没什么决定权，每个人面前都有一沓纸，写满了禁止透露的内容。Sebastian快睡着了，眼睛呆滞地睁开，机械地拿起桌上的咖啡抿了一口。  
“如你们所见，关键剧情要注意避开，人物心理可以讲，重点突出Steve和Bucky的关系。”

Joe插话：“他们是对方的唯一，他们的关系贯穿了整部电影。”  
“他们一起出生入死，两个过时之人，保护与被保护的关系在七十年后倒转，这是灵魂伴侣的关系。”  
“Paul你没开玩笑？我们要说到这个地步？”Chris的手指不安地在桌上乱点，坐在他对面的Sebastian觉得有点不对劲。  
“强调他们的羁绊，Feige的意思，观众会喜欢的。”

“我不理解。”Chris站起来，Sebastian一脸困惑。“你们要让我说几百遍‘他们是彼此仅剩的家人’，为了让他活下去我可以做任何事，他是我的一切……”他指着Sebastian，越说越激动。  
又有人插话，“我看没有什么不对，这能帮助观众更好地理解角色。”  
Chris绕过桌子走向Sebastian，“我跟他讲话，人们会尖叫，他冲我笑，媒体会拿来做文章……“他甚至陷入了没来由的愤怒中，“那你们何不让我这样……”

Sebastian彻底清醒，却像块木头呆愣在椅子上，他看着Chris的脸迅速放大，放大，睫毛清晰可见，蓝眼睛混杂着焦虑与莫名的情感，Chris盯着他的嘴唇，然后他就被亲了一口。  
“这就是你们想要的？”Chris的拳头砸在桌上，咖啡杯颤了颤，所有人呆在原位，寂静无声。

Chris因为激动而颤抖，被震惊席卷后的房间充斥着尴尬。Sebastian低头静默了几秒，然后起身离开会议室。  
“抱歉……”门砰地一声关上，Chris的话只有他自己能听到。

  
Chris已经抽了好几支烟，Sebastian是他的朋友，介于泛泛之交与死党之间，至于他脑子里最隐秘之处怀有什么对Sebastian难以言说的悸动，他自己都不知道，也就不会有任何人知道。  
他放弃编辑短信，想了很久拟了草稿，小心地按下拨号键——嘟，正在通话中。  
试了好几次都是一个结果，看来短信也早就发不出去了。

Anthony通常是个开心果，然而这时他格外烦人。Sebastian大力打着沙袋企图掩盖他的声音，可他rap般的念叨还是钻进耳朵。  
“嘿，兄弟，别苦着脸，Chris这次的确过分，等我去揍他一顿，你说如何？”  
“噢我当然明白，这是好莱坞，揍他就得上头条。你说，一个直男亲了同性，代表着什么？在球场是侮辱，在秀场是卖腐，在公关会议上……”  
“喂您继续打，打那个，别打我！好了好了，大家都知道你喜欢Chris，别那样盯着我！什么你还以为……哈哈哈哈，你太失败了，不过我能理解，要假装不喜欢某个人呐，难于登天。“

Sebastian坐下来把脸埋在毛巾里，“所以他也知道？”  
Anthony摇头，“说不好，没准Chris也像你一样自以为是。但是依我看，他不会明知你的心思还做得这么绝。“他一手拍拍Sebastian的肩，一手鼓捣手机，“也许他有点焦虑，接下来的宣传期可难熬了。”  
“我他妈照样需要心理医生啊！”  
“完全理解，但这不是你把他加入黑名单，连个道歉也不想听的理由吧？“

Sebastian简直要把他盯出一个洞，“说实话，你怎么知道？串通好了？”  
Anthony翻了一个旷世白眼，“我婚姻幸福，家庭美满，为什么要掺和到你们中间去？”  
“说实话！”  
“我掺和那是因为你们两个都是我的朋友！接下来宣传期还得一起跑，顾全大局，体恤兄弟，我当仁不让。”  
短信提示声响起，Anthony看了一眼就马上要走，Sebastian说：“我也要走了，路上再让你深刻认识下什么叫‘莫管他人瓦上霜’。”

“行，那你收拾东西。顺便说，你的‘秘密’我没告诉过他。”  
Sebastian整理背包，恶狠狠地说：“你敢说漏一个字就没有全尸！”  
“是，是……”Anthony的声音很大，但听起来已经走到门口了，Sebastian转过身准备赶上他，结果面前站着Chris。  
操，损友。

Chris肯定没睡好，疲惫的眼神看着地板，Sebastian把那句“借过”咽了回去。  
“我很抱歉，”Chris开口，“我不知道自己是怎么了。”  
Sebastian没说话。  
“你不原谅也没关系……如果我是你，我也不会原谅。我只是……想亲口告诉你。“

这于事无补，Sebastian绕过Chris准备离开，突然他鬼使神差地问：“你为什么那么做？”  
Chris揉着眉间，“我说了我不知道。”  
“我是问你想不想。”Sebastian的声音小得跟蚊子一样，Chris还是听到了。  
Chris脑子里像有钢筋轰然砸下，Sebastian自嘲似的摇头，越走越远，Chris觉得他每走一步自己的心就下坠一分。  
当Sebastian快从视野里消失的时候，Chris抓住脑子里最急切的念头大吼：“我想！”  
他像被气流引领的风筝冲到Sebastian面前，“我想！老天为什么我才意识到！我早就想了，现在也不例外。”

又是一场见面会，Chris认真地说：“Bucky是Steve的阿克琉斯之踵，他让Steve明白了真正的自己，Steve选择了Bucky。”他边说边指旁边的Sebastian。  
Anthony真的太困了，这番论调他已经听了几百次，他们越说越顺溜，上帝保佑他的两位朋友——Chris和Sebastian。现在，让他睡会儿吧。

END


End file.
